The Stoner and the Artist
by FriendlyLittleDemon
Summary: Emily Rose Forman, Eric Forman's twin sister, has been in love with her best friend since she met him, back when she and Eric were eight years old. She's studying to become a famous artist, but will Steven Hyde be her downfall? Rated for language/idiocy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s show, though I do own all the seasons. If I did own it, I'd have made Hyde not fall in love with Jackie 'cause...well, frankly I think she's as dumb as dirt and self-centered. I'm ranting now, so please don't let my pregidous ways make you not wanna read this!**

* * *

><p>Episode 1 The Pilot<p>

"C'mon, Eric. Stop goofing around and go get us some damn beer." I growled as I sat on the table in the middle of the basement. At the moment, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, and I were trying to get Eric (my twin) to go steal some of his dad's beer, but he's being a chicken.

"Eric, it is time!" Hyde agreed.

"Why don't you do it?" Eric questioned, looking at both me and Hyde.

"It's your house." Hyde replied simply.

"House." Kelso repeated and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not doing it because Dad still trusts me and I'm his little girl, while Laurie is his older little girl. Eric, listen to them up there. The party has by far reached critical mass." I stated.

"In ten minutes, there will be no more beer opportunities!" Hyde tried to reason.

"If my dad catches me copping beers, he'll kill me!" My skinny brother told us with a pleading look.

I placed my hand on his shoulder with a serious face. "I'm willing to take that risk, dude."

"Don't worry about it. Just remain calm; keep moving—" Kelso tried to calm him down.

Donna interrupted him. "And above all, don't get sucked into my dad's hair."

"What's wrong with your dad's hair?" Eric asked Donna as I got up and went to get a Popsicle.

"Just don't look at it."

My curly haired friend took Eric's face into his hands. "And Eric…cold."

"Definitely cold." I added as I grabbed an orange Popsicle. Eric nodded in understanding before he ran up the stairs. I sat down beside Hyde and grabbed my sketchbook. I laid it out on my lap and grabbed a pencil. I ate my pop with my left hand and drew with my right.

"What'cha drawing?" Hyde asked as he peered over my shoulder. Kelso did the same thing for my other shoulder since I was sitting between them. I didn't answer, but moved my arm so they could both see it clearly. It was a picture of a zombie band. The drummer was playing with the bones that should lead to his hands, since he didn't have hands. The lead singer was falling apart as he screamed into the microphone. Both of the guitarists were twins and covered in blood, while the bassist's eye was dangling from its socket.

I looked at both of the guys to see their reaction. Hyde was grinning and Kelso looked horrified. It was kinda comical. Kelso's eyes were wide in terror and his mouth was dangling open. I took a bite from the pop in my hand and closed his mouth.

"You're more demented than I thought you were." Hyde mused and I rolled my eyes. "You're coming along nicely!"

"Oh, please, if you think that's gory, you should see her other work." Donna stated as she sat in the lawn chair. I glared playfully and moved away from in between Hyde and Kelso to sit in the chair that Hyde usually sits in. I'm honestly surprised he isn't sitting there now. Hyde rolled his eyes at the fact that I moved and grabbed a nudie magazine. I just went back to drawing. I continued to draw until I was ready to color the drawing.

I closed my sketchbook, set it back on the table in front of me and stood. I went to the trash can and dropped my Popsicle stick in it.

"Check it out." Hyde murmured to Kelso, looking at a photo in the magazine. Kelso looked over and his eyes widened.

Donna and I popped up from behind them with identical looks on our faces. "We see that every day." We told them and Hyde shielded the magazine from our eyes. I scoffed as I stood and walked around to sit between Hyde and Kelso again.

Eric suddenly came half way down the stairs, holding up five cans of beer successfully.

"He's alive!" Hyde and I dramatized as Eric came down the stairs and set the cans on the table.

"Good news; my dad is thinking of giving me…the Vista Cruiser!" Eric told us excitedly.

"You're getting a car?" Kelso asked, just as enthusiastic while he did something by the shower.

"I'd honestly rather have an El Camino or an Impala." I mumbled under my breath and Hyde nodded in agreement.

"Have I told you how incredibly attractive you are, Eric?" Donna asked slyly while we all grabbed a beer.

"No." Eric smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"You told me and Em he was cute." Kelso announced and I turned to glare at him.

"No, I didn't!" Donna said as she sunk into her seat.

"I remember it 'cause you said not to say anything in front of Eric." He argued and before he could do anymore damage, I dug my black and white high-top Converse clad heel into his foot. He did that weird yelp thing he does and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's focus on what's important here, people." Hyde said as we all cracked our beers open.

"Yeah, my brother stole something! To Forman!" I proposed as I raised my beer into the air, the other four following suit.

"To Forman!" We all cheered and took swigs of the sinful drink.

"You know what's sad?" Eric asked and started to tear up and answer his own question with a shaky high pitched voice. "This is the proudest day of my life!" He then broke down and Hyde hugged him. Weird, but not unexpected.

* * *

><p>The next day, Eric, Donna, Kelso, Jackie, and I were all hanging out in the basement, watching TV. I was wearing a black Led Zeppelin tee-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. I also wore my ever present Converse. We were watching it without the sound because Donna and Eric wanted to see if they could watch it and get the words correct.<p>

"Wow, Marcia, a football in the face; that's gotta hurt!" Eric said in a chipper voice.

"Ouch, my nose!" Donna used a dumb blonde with issues voice.

"That's gonna be huge in the morning!"

"Huger than my boobs?"

"Well, bigger than the left one!" I cracked up at this part as I sat in Hyde's chair. Hey, he's not here so I get his chair.

"Why are we watching this without the sound?" Jackie asked annoyingly after I finished laughing. "I am totally confused."

"When are you not, cheerleader?" I spat back with a glare and she shot unthreatening daggers at me.

"You probably never think, anarchist!"

"Oh, and that's why I'm an honor roll student?" I asked with a too sweet smile and the voice to match. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Here, use the earphone." Eric said and he handed over a white earphone, which was connected to the TV.

"So, what's the deal with the Vista Cruiser?" Kelso asked anxiously.

"The deal is there is no deal yet." Eric answered.

"Shh!" Jackie said angrily and we all looked at her. She rolled her eyes and watched the TV screen. I made a face and stuck my tongue out at her.

"How are we gonna get to the concert?" Kelso asked in a not so quiet tone.

"Dude, shut up!" I snapped angrily, but the damage was already dealt.

"What concert?" The cheerleader asked in a sweet, yet threatening tone.

Kelso sighed and answered slowly. "Todd Rundgren."

"When?"

"This weekend."

"Oh, who's going?"

"Uh, Eric and Donna and Em and Hyde and me and the foreign kid Fez… pretty much everybody..." He stopped and Jackie motioned for him to continue. "…and you!"

"Oh, good, good, good, good! Thank you for telling me, Michael!" She said sarcastically and I slowly stood, heading for the stairs.

"I'm gonna go look for Hyde." I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna get sodas!" I heard Eric say before I reached the top of the stairs and I walked out to the kitchen. I grabbed my old black jacket from the table and left to start my search for my curly haired crush. Yes, I said crush. I've liked Hyde since I met him, when we were 8. Bad part about that is that he likes Donna, though. She probably doesn't even notice this and it makes me sad that he'd rather be with someone that is too hung up on my skinny brother than with someone he's known longer and actually likes him back. Then again, he doesn't know that I like him, too, so… I'm screwed over I guess.

* * *

><p>"Ever since yesterday, I can't stop thinking about you. I mean, I've known you practically my whole life. I want you… I want you so bad!" Eric said and Donna and I looked over his shoulders at the Vista Cruiser.<p>

"Eric…it's a car." Donna informed him and Kelso looked over my shoulder at the Cruiser.

"Let's just leave these two kids alone." Kelso suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Donna agreed and we moved to walk away but Bob walked up. Mine and Kelso's eyes widened at his hair.

"Hey! Hey, there, Donna!" He greeted his daughter.

"Hey, Dad." Donna replied as Eric, Kelso and I stared at his perm.

"Ah, you kids…standing around the driveway. It's just so darn cute!" He pinched Donna's cheek and she smiled, looking away. "You know, you may not realize it, but this is the most fun you're ever gonna have."

"So, it's all downhill from here, sir?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded before he walked away.

"What happened to your dad's hair?" Kelso asked.

"He got a perm in it." Donna answered, smiling.

"So, that's permanent?" He asked, alarmed.

* * *

><p>"I may not say this right because I am new to English, but…she has tremendous breasts, yes?" Fez stated as he nodded towards a chick that was hanging from the pinball machine. Hyde looked up and smiled in appreciation and I just patted Fez on the back with an easy grin as I drank my soda. Hyde, Kelso and I were teaching Fez to be more perverted.<p>

"Michael, who is this guy?" Jackie asked and I cringed at her voice alone.

"Oh, that's Fez. He's the foreign exchange student." Kelso answered.

"Who'd we exchange for him?"

I just blinked in exasperation and looked at Hyde. "Is it too late to send her to wherever Fez is from?"

"God, I hope not…" He murmured and I smirked.

Jackie stood abruptly. "Donna, I have to go to the ladies room." She said expectantly and I stared at her incredulously. She seriously has to do that? I guess she gave up on asking me because I yelled at her every time she did ask. She was currently looking at Donna expectantly. "Donna!" She whined and Donna rolled her eyes before she stood and followed Jackie into the bathroom.

"I too must go to the bathroom." Fez stated as he stood. "Eric?"

Eric quickly turned with wide eyes. "Oh, it doesn't work that way with guys, Fez."

"Oh…" Fez mumbled before he walked off to the bathroom.

"Kelso, how much longer are we gonna have to deal with the whole Jackie experience?" Hyde asked with a sly smirk in my direction. I glared back because he knew I wanted nothing more than to throw Jackie Burkhart into a hole and watch her die.

"I swear that if you don't break up with her soon, you're gonna wake up with a sheep nibbling on your balls and Jackie's hair is getting cut off and donated to a wig…maker…person." I stumbled over the last few words, but got my point across. I knew this because Kelso immediately covered his crotch and I cocked a smirk.

"Don't worry… I'm breaking up with her." He stated and Hyde and I glanced at each other before looking at him again.

"Never gonna happen." We both told him and he frowned.

"It's over! She's cutting into my free time."

"Pfft, what free time? Between the cheerleader, your friends, and school, you've got no free time whatsoever!"

* * *

><p>"Dude, has Dad told you if you could have the Cruiser or what?" I asked giggling as I sat in the circle with Kelso, Hyde, Eric, and Fez. I was sitting between Kelso and Hyde on the side of the couch.<p>

"Even if we do get it, we're gonna need some serious gas money 'cause the Cruiser's a boat…" Kelso informed us almost seriously.

"I know it's a boat." Eric said calmly with a small smile. "Man, this whole gas shortage bites!"

"Who's getting a boat?" Fez asked as he snacked on some cheese curls across from me.

"There is no gas shortage, man!" Hyde exclaimed, going into his anarchist mode. "It's all fake! The oil companies control everything!"

"Which reminds me, has anybody heard of this guy who invented this car that runs on water? It's got a fiber glass air cooled engine and it runs on water!" I told them with a grin and a nod.

"So it is a boat." Fez stated and I continued to smile.

"No, it's a car. Only you put water in the gas tank instead of gas. And it runs on water, man!" Hyde grinned, which I returned.

"I never heard of this car…" Kelso mused and I smiled, amused.

"True story, dude."

"Hey, Jackie's good for gas money!"

"You are such a whore." Eric grinned.

"When does the boat get here, whore?" Fez asked and we all cracked up laughing.

"Eric!" We all heard from upstairs and stopped laughing immediately; it's Dad.

"Yeah, Dad?" Eric called attentively.

"I need to talk to you!"

Eric quickly stood and ran up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later. I was gonna go over to Donna's and help her and her mom cook dinner tonight. Wonder if they'll notice I'm high as a kite…" I mused as I pulled on my black jacket at the door.

"Bye, Em!" They all waved with silly grins.

"See ya'." I replied easily as I walked out the door and went over to my neighbor's house.

* * *

><p>The next night, I was dressed in my concert attire. I was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue jeans with holes in the knees and a short sleeve, tight black shirt with a rainbow peace sign on it. My Converse were on my feet and my short hair was straightened and pulled into two ponytails that rested just above my shoulders. My bangs were framing my face, as usual, and covering my forehead.<p>

"Kelso, that's sweet!" Donna cooed sarcastically when he opened the passenger side door and we made to get in the front.

"Actually, I'm riding shotgun." He retorted and we both scowled.

"No, you're not!" Donna and I said in unison.

"Well, I'm not riding in the back."

"Why don't we let my brother decide?" I asked and we all ducked down to look at Eric, who had just climbed into his seat.

"Eric?" Kelso asked, most likely hoping he'd get shotgun.

"Kelso." Eric paused and I blinked in astonishment as Kelso was about to get into the front seat. "Get in the back!" Eric continued and I smirked. Kelso groaned and moved around Donna and I to get into the back seat. Donna slid in first and I followed, closing the door behind me.

"Taking her for a spin, eh?" Dad asked as he walked over to the driver's side window.

"Yes, sir." Eric responded easily.

"Well, have a good time." He was about to leave, but paused at the last second. "Oh, one more thing, very important, about the car. She's old…so, no trips out of town, ever. Understood? Well, have fun!" He grinned and walked back into the house.

"Well, I guess that's that. We're not going." Eric stated and I scowled, elbowing Donna in the ribs and telling her with my eyes to convince him to go against Red's orders for once in his life.

"Eric, do you wanna go?" She asked after glaring at me.

"He said no trips out of town."

"It's your car. Do you wanna go?"

"But he's God!" Eric protested and I scoffed, propping my elbow up on the open window to my right and lying my cheek in my palm.

"I think God would want us to go to Milwaukee." Kelso said stupidly and I resisted the urge to slap him.

"Eric, you are a seventeen year old man… gonna go with whatever you say. It's your decision." Donna said seriously.

"It is my decision…" Eric paused and I looked over at him, biting my lip in apprehension. "And my decision is…we're going to a concert." He started the car and Donna and I shared an identical grin.

"Yeah!" Kelso cheered in the back seat.

* * *

><p>About half way to the concert, the Cruiser crapped out on us.<p>

"I'm telling you; we're out of gas!" Kelso exclaimed as we all stood outside the Cruiser outside a garage we managed to push the car to, which thankfully wasn't all that far away from where the car stopped.

"We're not out of gas." Eric stated, sounding bored with the topic. I was bored with it, too, because Kelso has said we were out of gas at least ten times in the last five minutes. In fact, when the car first stopped, his exact words were, 'are we outta gas?'

"It's the battery." Randy, our mechanic, told us after checking under the hood. "It's six years old and shot to hell."

"I know what…" Jackie said slowly and got out of the Cruiser, slamming the door behind her. "I'll just call me dad."

"Kelso, tell her." Eric ordered.

"He can't take the car out of town." Kelso did as he was told.

"I'm not calling his dad." Jackie said as if it were obvious.

"Jackie…parents talk…to each other…about how we…screw up!" Hyde said slowly, saying the last two words in a perfect Jackie mocking voice.

"Why would they talk about that?" Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because they're bored out of their minds." I mumbled in reply, chewing on the straw in my glass Dr. Pepper bottle.

"They can't help it." Eric elaborated for me and I smirked in agreement as he continued. "Look, say there's a party see. And all of our parents are there…together." I then imagined the fantasy party. It was pretty funny and most of us ended up doing the Hustle.

"Okay, guys, we are in the middle of nowhere…." Jackie said slowly, stopping our dancing. I sighed in annoyance and leaned against the Cruiser, sipping on my soda. "And I have to go to the ladies room." She paused and turned to leave but then looked back when Donna didn't follow. "Donna!" Donna rolled her eyes in exasperation and stomped her foot before she followed after the midget.

"So, where you going?" Randy asked us.

"Rundgren concert." Hyde answered simply.

"Cool. So, what, you want a battery? 'Cause I can get you a battery." He proposed.

"Are they cheap…or possibly free?" Eric asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Thirty-two bucks, minimum."

"Alright, I'll tell you what. We'll trade you our battery plus five bucks for one of your batteries." Kelso bargained and I blinked, slapping him in the back of the head. He was so used to it; he just rubbed his head and ignored me, looking at Randy eagerly.

"Well, that's a really sweet deal, my friend, but how about this… how about one battery for two concert tickets?" Randy asked, holding up two fingers to show his point.

"No, we can't give up two tickets." Kelso whined.

Randy looked at each of us before he nodded. "Okay." And he walked off.

"Hey, it's either that or none of us go." Eric argued with Kelso.

"So, who's out?"

"Well, there's always Jackie." Hyde stated, smirking.

"That little bitch wasn't even supposed to come." I added.

"Of course, Jackie. I mean, Jackie's gone! But who else?" Kelso asked stupidly and Hyde, Eric, and I all stood in front of him.

"Well, I don't know…Jackie's date?" Eric said questioningly and sarcastically.

"Come on! You know I'm breaking up with her! You guys are chopping me out!" He whined.

"Hey, I've had to deal with Jackie's shit for a good hour." I snapped back angrily, about ready to throw my glass soda bottle at his head.

"A really long hour!" Fez stated, exasperated of the little bitch. I should really stop insulting her height, considering I'm as tall as she is.

"God hates me…" Kelso moaned and held the two tickets up.

"Pleasure doing business with you, man." I smirked, snatching the tickets from him. "C'mon, guys." I said and Eric and Hyde followed after me as I went to find Randy.

* * *

><p>At the concert, we were all jamming out to the music. We were standing in a line in the stands. It went like this: Fez, Eric, Donna, me and Hyde.<p>

"Hey, guys, Randy's date is a man!" Fez suddenly said and I looked around him to see it was true.

"I'm okay with it!" Donna and I both said; me with a smirk.

"You're so cool to be okay with it!" Eric commented over the music, most likely talking to Donna and Hyde chuckled, elbowing me in the side.

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling lightly.

"Can I talk to you before the concert starts?" He asked, biting his lip and pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

I nodded, furrowing my brows in confusion. I followed after him as we headed towards the food court, which was empty since the concert starts in about three minutes. "So, what's up?"

"Well, you know how Donna likes Forman?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, she's gonna see if he's gonna make a move after the concert tonight. I'm gonna be waiting in her backyard to see what happens. She said that if they don't get together, then she'd go out with me." He admitted and I swear that my heart broke in two. I had never told Donna that I liked Hyde, so she wouldn't know. And, of course, Hyde doesn't know either since I'm really good at keeping my feelings bottled inside.

"Why are you telling me this then?" I asked, faking indifference.

"Well, I don't know actually. Just thought that, since you're her best friend and all, you'd want to be the first to know." He shrugged and I blinked.

"Well, way to go. You'll be second choice." I congratulated sarcastically before I walked past him and back into the stands and went up to where I was supposed to be, with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, what'cha think? Should I continue it or should I drop it and never bring the subject up again? I think Emily Rose Foreman could be a great character if you give her a chance. Please review and tell me if she's too Mary-Sue-ish for you guys. I've been told by a few people in my family that some of the characters I create are like that, but I want your opinions on it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Em and Eric's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own That '70s Show. I do however, own copies of the entire series and Emily Rose Forman. She belongs to me completely and always will, so no stealing! Anyways... I would like to apoligize for the long wait on this chapter. I've been having some family drama lately and my grandpa had a blood vessel in his brain explode, so I've been worried about him... Yeah, so enjoy! I hope I did the retelling of the episode justice!**

* * *

><p>Episode 2 "Em and Eric's Birthday"<p>

About a week after the concert, we were all sitting in the basement watching TV. I was still pissed about what Hyde had told me and I haven't talked to him face to face since.

"Does it bother anybody else that these women live in Hooterville?" Hyde asked and I yawned tiredly, leaning back in my seat where I sat at Fez's feet.

"Technically, Petticoat Junction is down the track form Hooterville." Eric stated, being a smartass as usual.

"Whatever, does it bother anybody else that they live down the track from Hooterville?" I asked with annoyance.

"It bothers me that they bathe in the town water tank." Donna stated and I blinked then looked up at her.

"I agree with that." I said, looking back to the TV.

"With the dog…" Kelso trailed off as Jackie was cutting and styling his hair.

"It isn't the drinking water. It is the water for the train." The midget in question rolled her eyes.

"It's still three naked women with a dog." Donna replied.

"I want to be the Hooterville dog!" Fez suddenly announced and I smiled. I may be mad at one of my friends, who was pissed at me because I stopped talking to him, but I still love Fez like a brother. He's always saying the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate times, which makes it funnier.

Then, Mom came clomping down the stairs with a basket of laundry. "You hoo, coming down." She warned and I crossed my arms over my chest. I was wearing a formfitting black long sleeve shirt and a pair of formfitting blue jeans with my Converse. I had my hair down and in my face more than I usually had it. "Now, don't mind me, I'm just putting some clothes in. Eric, honey, I thought you could wear this on your birthday. And Emily, you should wear that new skirt of yours." She held up a button up shirt that made me cringe. "They're nice; you look so handsome and beautiful in it."

"Why would we wanna dress nice on our birthday?" Eric asked slowly.

"It's your birthday?" Kelso asked before Jackie yanked his head back in place.

"Oh, you never know what's going to happen on your birthday…" Mom replied.

"Mom." Eric said slowly, but Mom didn't turn from what she was doing. "Mom!" She then turned.

"Please, do not throw a party for us." I begged.

"Oh, well, listen to Mr. and Ms. Popularity. Like I have time to plan you two a party." She was about to go up the stairs but paused and turned towards us again. "Oh, um, by the way, your sister, Laurie, is coming home from college this weekend. No special reason, she just is." She then ran up the stairs.

"Well, you're getting a party and best of all, it's a surprise!" Donna smirked.

Kelso chuckled. "I just realized Donna's older than you." He told Eric and I rolled my eyes.

"Only by a month." Donna shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good for you, Eric!" Fez grinned and Eric gave a small, worried smile back.

"Good for me what?"

"In my country, it is good luck to fall in love with an older woman." Fez elaborated and I giggled lightly.

"Fez…Fez!" Eric said, astonished.

"No, they come with live-stock." Fez grinned, making me laugh and Hyde smile sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Morning." Eric and I greeted our parents as we walked into the kitchen and I went over to the fridge.<p>

"Morning." Dad replied, reading his morning newspaper.

I tried to open the fridge, but Mom quickly slammed it shut again. I raised an eyebrow in question at her and blinked slowly.

"Uh uh, I'll get it." She told me and I backed away so she could open the fridge a little. She pulled out milk and handed it to me as Eric went to the cupboard to get me and him a bowl. Mom quickly slammed it shut, almost slamming it on his fingers in the process. "Uh uh, I'll get it." She then pulled down two bowls and a box of cereal, pushing the objects into our hands.

"Did I just see about seven bags of potato chips in there?" Eric asked slowly as we both looked at our mother.

"They were on sale." She said dismissively as she pulled two spoons from the drawer before she placed them in our bowls.

I frowned as I looked at her with a slight glare. "I thought we said no party." I growled lightly.

"I'm not throwing a party." Mom stated as she sat down at the table next to Dad.

"Don't give them one." Dad said in the same tone as my mother.

"I'm not."

"They're too old for a surprise party."

"I'm agreeing with you."

"And stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling!" Mom cried evenly as I sat down with a bowl of cereal across from her and beside Dad.

"Look, we know money is tight, so we don't want a big birthday." Eric said as he sat down beside me while I simply started to eat my breakfast. I knew that Mom would throw a party if she wanted to anyways.

"I'll decide when money is tight." Dad said as he looked up from his newspaper finally at the two of us. "Now...what kinda gift do you want?"

"Art supplies." I answered easily without even looking up.

"Are you sure, honey?" Mom asked worriedly, so I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow as I chewed. "It's just, you've asked for that for the past five years. Don't you want something new for a change?"

"Okay." I nodded with a smile. "Art supplies and new records."

"Arlight, then." Dad nodded as he smiled warmly at me. He then turned his normal look onto my brother. "What do you want? Don't worry about the cost as long as it's reasonable."

"Okay, I would like a cassette player. A cassette, not an eight track. No eight track, okay?" Eric asked and I couldn't but giggle lightly. Every time we ask for a cassette player they hand us an eight track, so it's reasonable why he's emphasising cassette player to Mom and Dad.

"You know, I don't know why they don't just put record players in cars." Mom said, honestly sounding confused on the subject. I just raised an eyebrow and gulped back the milk in my bowl.

"Well, I'm done. Headin' to the basement now, so...bye bye." I said simply as I stood and put my bowl in the sink on my way out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later on, Donna, Jackie, and I leant against the Curiser while we watched Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Eric play basketball. I had my sketchpad with me and I was trying to finish my present for Eric. I had been working on it for a while now and I was almost finished with it. About another half a day and I'd be done with it. I was just shading now, though, so I think it'll be done a lot sooner than I thought.<p>

"So?" Jackie asked, looking at Donna, who stood between us.

"What?" The redhead asked, watching the guys, probably wishing that she could play with them, like I was.

"What are you going to get Eric for his birthday?" Jackie asked Donna coyly and I raised an eyebrow up at the taller redhead in question.

"What _are _you getting him?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. Nothing seems...right. I wanna give him something special." She said, her voice in thought as she kept her eyes on the guys. I hummed a bit before I smirked as Jackie gasped.

"He kissed you!" Jackie squealed and I chuckled a bit as Donna quickly shushed her with an angry look on her face. "Get in the car. Donna, Emily, get in the car so we can talk!" Jackie said quickly and I smiled as Donna rolled her eyes. We all turned and climbed into the Cruiser with me in the back and Donna and Jackie in the front. Donna was behind the wheel, while I leaned forward between them so I could put in my input, too.

"So, my brother finally brought up the courage, huh?" I asked with a smug grin and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, what happened?" Jackie asked as she settled herself in the passenger seat, turning so that she could see both me and Donna.

"Guys, I'm not going to talk to you about this." Donna replied and I pouted at her a bit.

"Who do you expect to talk to about it then?" I asked. "Look, you've got us or..." I paused and then gestured towards Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Eric, who were all doing armpit farts.

"Oookay." Donna said slowly before she placed her hands on the wheel. "We get home from the Rundgren concert and I'm sitting on the hood of the car and I kissed him." She explained with a frown, as if she didn't understand it either.

"French or American?" Jackie demanded and I looked at her incrudeously.

"Does it matter?" I asked snappily and she made a face at me, making Donna sigh and hold her head in her hand as she looked forward.

"I can't believe I'm talking to you two about this." She said and I giggled a bit as we watched Hyde and Kelso walk by, carrying Fez while giving him a wedgie at the same time. Eric was following behind them, a smirk on his face and the basketball under his arm. "Ok, so look. I've lived next door to Eric my entire life and we talk about everything together. We love the same music, we love the Packers, and then I kissed him and everything changed and now I don't know if he's my boyfriend or he's my best friend and if he's my boyfriend, I lose my best friend and if I screw it up I lose my best friend and my boyfriend and now I've gotta get him this gift and I don't know if-" I quickly cut her off, holding my head.

"Donna! Not only is that one very long sentence... You're also giving me a headache." I said dizzily and she smiled a bit at me apologetically as I leaned back, resting my head on the seat.

"I've solved it." Jackie said then and we both looked at her curiously. "Get him...a scented candle."

"A scented candle?" Donna and I both asked in confusion.

"It's practical and romantic." Jackie said it like it was obvious. "Oh, yeah."

"Hmm..." I hummed in thought and then shrugged, patting Donna on the shoulder. "Up to you, man. I'm gonna go check up on the guys to see if they've done anything too stupid." And with that, I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil and headed in the direction of the basement, where I had seen Hyde, Fez, and Kelso heading. Eric had gone into the kitchen.

When I got downstairs, I noticed Laurie was down here, as well, throwing laundry into the dryer. Fez and Kelso were staring dumbly at her (since my oh, so lovely older sister was dressed in only a oversized red long sleeve sweater.

"Holy mother..." Fez mumbled in a soft, high pitched voice as Laurie bent over. I just rolled my eyes and went to sit on the back of the couch near where Hyde stood behind the couch.

Kelso stepped in front of Fez to gain Laurie's attention and spoke with an overly deep voice. "Hello, Laurie." Oh, God, the boy tries too hard for my slutty sister...

"Hello, Kelso." Laurie returned with a friendly tone and then turned a sour glare on me and Hyde. "Emily, Hyde." Hyde just stared at her with a straight, disgusted face while I raised an eyebrow and waved sarcastically as I dropped my sketchpad onto the couch by my feet. I knew why Laurie doesn't like me; she was mad at me because ever since I came along, she's had to share Dad's affection. She didn't have to worry about that from Eric because he just disappointed Dad, but Dad felt I had more potential than either of my siblings did. He didn't baby me as much as he did Laurie, but she was still mad at me.

"Who is the goddess?" Fez questioned softly.

"The goddess is Em and Eric's sister." Kelso said with a passion and I furrowed my brows at my idiot friends incrudeliously. I never did understand their interest and love with my sister. She honestly wasn't anything special; there were so many other girls like her in the world.

"She's not a goddess. She's more the earth-mother-whore type, which works for me." Hyde smirked in amusement with me. That's what I loved about Hyde. When he looked for a girl, he didn't go based on looks and he looked for more than that. He definitely wasn't like Kelso, who loved women that didn't use their brains and spent their time reading magazines and painting their nails.

That was when Eric came downstairs and noticed his half naked sister by the dryer. "Laurie." He greeted blandly.

"Eric." She returned in the same tone she had greeted me earlier.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" He asked her bluntly, but we all knew that she wouldn't just to annoy me and Eric.

"Why?" The stupid blonde asked.

"Well, there's the fact that you're shamelessly running around half-naked when you know that three teenage boys hang around our house all the time." I said it in a matter-of-fact tone as I tugged on a strand of my hair with a smirk on my face. She made an ugly face at me and I rolled my eyes. Why is it that these bitches think that making a face at me is going to upset me? Really? Both Laurie and Jackie do it all the time and all it does is annoy me.

"Aren't you a little cold?" Eric continued as he looked over at her.

"No. In fact, I'm hot." She told him easily.

"Oh, well, then why don't you go upstairs?" He yelled the last word slightly, indicating that none of us (other than Fez and Kelso, for obvious reasons) wanted her down here.

"I'm waiting for my jeans to come out of the dryer and I want you to stay off my case. It will only take me a minute." She told us in annoyance, making me roll my eyes.

"A minute with you turns to five then ten and then a half an hour and finally an hour before you finally go away." I stated with obvious frustration pointed at her. I then glanced over at Kelso as Laurie resulted in simply raising an eyebrow at me. "Plus, I don't think Kelso can last much longer." I pointed out and it was true. The idiotic teenager was staring at my sister as if in a trance.

"Too bad." Laurie replied with an eye roll. "It's not like I'm completely naked under this. I'm wearing underwear." With that, my oh, so dignified sister pulled up the hem of her shirt for proof. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as Kelso and Fez both moaned. "If we were at the beach, you wouldn't even notice me."

"If we were at the beach, Kelso would be in the water right now." Hyde remarked with a smirk and I grinned.

"So I understand you have the wagon now?" Laurie changed the subject as she focused on Eric once more. "I want to borrow it tomorrow night, I need it."

"Okay, but I need a favor." Eric proposed and I raised a curious eyebrow, wondering why he would want to make a deal with our sister. He knew from past experiences that never went over very well with Laurie.

"For you? I don't think so." Laurie shook her head easily.

"Come on, just tell Mom Em and I are too old for surprise parties." Eric begged lightly and I got it then. He must be really desperate to not have to go through having another surprise party from Mom. God, I remember when we were turning sixteen and Mom bought us a pony. That...was horrible.

"But you two're the babies." Laurie stated in a patronizing tone. "And Momma loves her babies."

"Okay, Laurie, if you do this, Eric'll let you borrow the Cruiser." I told her, also wondering if she'd actually go through with her end of the deal.

"All night." She proposed and Eric's eyes widened in shock.

"All night?" He repeated incruedilously, but I merely stood and shoved him aside so I stood in front of her now.

"You got it." I told her and Eric weakly nodded in agreement, obviously not wanting our older sister to have his car for the whole night.

"Then it's a deal." She smirked and leaned forward, pinching my cheek and making me scowl and flinch away from her. "Babies." She patronized one more time before she went upstairs. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my cheek that she had pinched as I went back to my seat.

Kelso, for some, unknown reason, was grinning like an idiot suddenly. "Woo hoo hoo hoo hoo... Whoooo!" He said as he thrusted his hips forward, making me raise my eyebrows curiously. "Yeah! Your sister..." He pointed at me and Eric before he continued, pointing to himself, "...wants me!" We all just looked at him oddly, since Laurie barely said two words to him, so he continued. "I mean, you saw her coming onto me, right?" Fez opened his mouth to disagree, but I held my hand up and Hyde spoke up from where he sat playing with Eric's guitar.

"Let him go."

"Remember? I said, 'hello, Laurie'," He copied his deep voice from earlier, "and Laurie said, 'Hello, Kelso. I'm waiting-and I want you-baby-take me-now-I need it-bad-I need it-all night-and Momma loves her baby-I'm completely naked under this-and-I'm hot-for-you-Kelso." He had a big, goofy smile at the end on his face. While Eric, Hyde, and Fez stared at him with pity/confusion, I simply burst out laughing at my friend's sad excuse of a crush on my sister.

"You're delusional, Kelso." I told him through a fit of giggles.

"What? You didn't see it?" He asked with wide, curious eyes that made me crack up once more.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Dad, Mom, Laurie, Eric, and I were sitting around the dining room table for dinner. I was seated between Dad and Eric and Mom was across from me while Laurie was across from Eric. It was silent for a long moment with the only sounds being from silverware clinking against plates until Dad decided to break the awkward silence.<p>

"So, how's your friend...Janice?" He asked Laurie, obviously trying to make small talk.

"Pregnant." Laurie answered blandly, as if it was old news.

"Oh, she was such a nice girl. How would that happen?" Mom asked as she passed the mashed potatoes around the table.

"Um, Mom, you do remember that she's friends with Laurie, right? How else would it happen?" I asked her rehtorically and Eric smirked as he answered it anyways.

"Well, first the egg travels down the fallopian tube to the uterus, where it attaches to the wall-" I cut him off by hitting him in the arm lightly.

"Eric, for God sakes, that's no language for a woman to hear." Dad reprimanded and if I hadn't been chewing, I would've disagreed with him.

"It's okay, Red, I know what a fallopian tube is. I think Mom and Emily do, too." Laurie told him with the same bland tone as she looked between me and Mom.

"Well, I just don't like my little boy banding those words about." Mom pouted before she leaned over and wiped at the corner of Eric's mouth. "You're still one of my babies."

"Thanks, Mom..." Eric said with a frown and I glanced up at Laurie pointedly, but she just raised an eyebrow. "Laurie?" Eric reminded her lightly.

"Quit staring at your sister and eat your carrots." Red ordered as Laurie finally got the picture.

"Oh, yeah, Eric and Emily wanted me to tell you that they think they're too old for a party." Laurie said tactlessly before she held her hand out to Eric. "Keys?"

"There's no party." Mom said shakily with a weary smile pointed at us before she looked back to my sister. "Laurie, loose lips."

"Oh, Laurie, I just remembered I can't loan you the Vista Cruiser on account of I hate you." Eric smiled sarcastically as the blonde before he ate a carrot.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Laurie." I told her with an eye roll, taking a sip of my ice tea.

"Laurie, you're not driving the Vista Cruiser." Dad told her softly, the tone he only used with me and my sister. "It's old and undependable. It could break down, you could be at the mercy of any maniac who came along. That's okay for Eric, but you're taking the Toyota." He fished the keys out of his pocket and handed them over to her. She smiled slyly in thanks but then pasted a pout across her lips, making me roll my eyes. We all knew what she was asking for. "Oh, and, uh, here's a twenty." He handed over the cash with a smile.

"Will that...cover gas?" Laurie asked innocently as she looked between our parents, still pouting and making me disgusted.

"Oh, well it should-honey, honey, give her another ten just in case." Mom suggested as wiped at her mouth with a napkin.

"You know, I could probably use some gas money." Eric said slyly, watching as Dad fished out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Yeah, and if a frog had wings, he wouldn't bump his ass when he hops." Dad replied smartly and handed Laurie the money. She sent a victorous smirk at us and I scowled back. Yet again, the bitch got her way without even having to lift a finger in the process. I really hate that about her...

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to someone playing with my hair. I hummed curiously before I turned on my back to see who it was laying on my left side. I sleepily opened my eyes and looked up into a familiar pair of light blue eyes. I frowned curiously as a smile grew across his lips.<p>

"Hyde...? W-what are you doing here?" I asked quietly, extremely aware that my parents room was right across the hall from my room. If they caught Hyde in my room alone, they wouldn't allow me to talk to him much anymore, especially Dad.

"Wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday." He told me softly and I bit my bottom lip before I replied.

"Okay, well, you have, now get out before my Dad catches you in my bedroom." I told him stubbornly as I pushed against his hand that was still playing with a strand of my red hair.

"Don't worry, they're still asleep. I asked Forman before I snuck in." He assured me easily and rested a hand on my cheek. I looked at him in confusion, knowing this probably had to be a dream. No way would Hyde be so tender and loving to me, even if it was my birthday. "Besides, I haven't given you your birthday girft, yet." He smirked and I raised an eyebrow.

"What, it's not a tee-shirt? That's new..." I mumbled and he rolled his eyes lightly. Usually, Hyde gets me a tee-shirt for my gift on whatever holiday it was, no matter what holiday. Once, when were younger and decided to give gifts on Thanksgiving, I got a tee-shirt from him that had a turkey on it. Weirdest gift ever given to me, that's for sure.

"No, it's not a tee-shirt. Close your eyes." He told me and I looked at him wearily before I sighed and closed my eyes like he had asked. It was then that I felt a pressure against my lips and my eyes shot wide open in surprise...

Pause.

That was when I woke up. I groaned as I looked up when I heard a chorus of three familiar voices saying, "Surprise!" I blinked as Mom held a plate on a bed in breakfast tray.

"Birthday breakfast." Mom announced as she set the tray down beside me on my big Queen sized bed, Dad and Laurie standing behind her. "This is it, though, young lady. A few gifts tonight and the end. It's too late to change your mind about a party now, so don't think you're going to get one or you will be sorely disappointed." She told me before she turned towards Dad and Laurie, trying to hide a big smile that I knew she had on her face while walking out the door of my room.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Dad cooed as he kissed my forehead and then turned, also following after my mom. I frowned and raised an eyebrow up at my sister expectantly, wondering what snide remark she'd through at me today.

"Hmmm... I honestly don't know what to say to ruin your day yet." She smirked back and I raised my other eyebrow. "Bye, little sister." She said smartly before she turned and pranced out of my room. I furrowed my brows quietly. What the hell was up with that?

* * *

><p>Later on that day, or evening, I should say, Fez, Jackie, Kelso, Hyde, Donna, Eric, and I were sitting in the basement. While Eric and I were relaxed where we were sitting, the others were stiff and looked like they were trying to concentrate on something. They actually pretty much looked constipated, to put it bluntly.<p>

"Look, we know what you're all doing." Eric pointed out as I rested my elbow on the table and held my cheek in the palm of my hand. I was seated on the ground next to where Eric was sitting in Hyde's usual chair. We were both watching the guys act weird, even though I knew they knew we knew about this supposed 'surprise' party.

Kelso didn't even move or look at us as he spoke up. "What are you talking about, man? We're just hanging out, except we're dressed nice, but that doesn't mean anything." It was true. We were all dressed nicely for the occasion. Eric wore the shirt Mom wanted him to and I had decided to obey Mom for once and wore my knee length black skirt that moved when I did. I also had on a black off the shoulder short sleeve shirt. My red hair was down as usual and my makeup was the usual mascara and eyeliner. I had on a black choker necklace around my neck. On my feet, I wore my black and white Converse. On my wrist, I wore the silver chained charm bracelet I had gotten from Eric when we were little. It had a little guitar, a music note, a paint brush, a pencil, and a paint easel so far.

"Yes, Kelso, because we both totally believe that." I replied blandly in boredom, just waiting for it to start.

Like I predicted, Mom came halfway down the stairs and looked down at all of us, also wearing nice clothes. "Hi, kids. Um, I need your help with something. Jackie, Donna, Michael, Steven..." She paused in thought, obviously having forgotten Fez's name (er...nickname, anyways), "...young man with an accent, could you give me a hand? Not you two." She pointed sternly at me and Eric as the other five got up and ran up the stairs. Eric and I looked at each other as they all made sounds that reminded me of a stampeding heard of buffaloes upstairs.

"Hmm..." I mumbled while blinking slowly.

"God, I can't take it." Drama Queen here stated as he quickly stood and tried to leave through the back door. I stood up and wiped off the back of my skirt as I sat down on the now unoccupied couch, watching in amusement as Eric opened the door and there stood Dad, leaning on the doorframe. "Bu-"

"No." Dad said sternly.

"I-"

"Noo. No, sir." I had to giggle at that lightly, crossing my arms over my chest and shaking my head at my dad and brother's mini-arguments.

That was when Mom came halfway down the stairs again. "Eric? Emily? Kids, could you come up here for a second?" Without getting an answer, she turned and went back upstairs, yelling, "Shut up, they're coming!"

I had to laugh lightly as Eric sulked. I got up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him up the stairs easily.

"Surprise!" We both heard once we had entered the living room through the kitchen and Eric faked a smile while I grinned at his pain in all this. Yes, I hated surprise parties, too, but I was a bit more lenient with them. I had always loved how miserable they made my brother and made me laugh. That may make me sound like a bitch, but have you ever just wanted to torment your older brother a bit? I have and probably always will, no matter how close Eric and I are.

We soon moved on to the presents and started off with Eric's. He opened Mom and Dad's first, sitting on the couch, so our parents leaned over his shoulders to watch while I sat between him and Hyde.

I chocked on some laughter at the gift once the paper was torn away. "Wow...I mean, yeah..." Eric said unenthusiastically while Mom laughed her usual laugh.

"It's an eight-track tape player." She explained while Hyde smirked in amusement with me.

"I see that." Eric commented softly.

"Just what you asked for." Dad claimed.

"You made such a big deal about it, I wrote it down." Mom told him while I giggled lightly.

"Enjoy your music, man." I grinned as I elbowed him.

A little later, Eric was opening Hyde's gift. We were still in the same spots on the couch, but Hyde now held the eight-track player.

"Cassettes." Eric said blandly as he held them up, looking past me to our friend. "Great, thanks, Hyde."

Hyde smirked happily as he held up the eight-track. "You're welcome."

"Oh, let's put them in the eight-track and play 'em." Mom suggested with a smile, making me smirk as Eric's face fell. The next gift Eric opened was from Bob and Midge.

"Hey..." He held up a box and I looked up at it. "A hot shave dispenser." He actually seemed to like this gift.

Mom immediately snatched the box out of his hand and began to walk away, but Midge followed after her in confusion. "Oh, he won't need that for a long time. A long, long time." She enunciated the last 'long'.

"Of course he will. He's almost like a man." Midge claimed, causing Mom to burst into tears. I frowned with a raised eyebrow as they hugged each other.

"Alright, time for my gift to you, man, before you hand over mine." I told Eric once I turned to him and he smiled, nodding. I reached out towards the present that was sitting on the table in front of us and handed it over to him. I watched as he tore through the black and white striped wrapping paper, obviously eager to see what I had gotten him this year. I smiled in delight when a large grin spread over his lips.

"Wow, Em, this is great. Thanks." He smiled at me and gave me a one armed hug. I smiled back and looked down at the gift. I had drawn him the Led Zeppelin Stairway to Heaven album and framed it. It was the one where there where stairs (leading up to heaven, obviously) with a crouching angel near the top.

"You are very much welcome, bro. Now, give me my gift." I demanded softly, but sternly, making him chuckle lightly.

"Oh, I haven't given him my yet." Donna announced as she picked her's up from the table. She had decided to go with the scented candle idea, unbelievably.

"No!" Jackie yelled, shocking all of us, especially Eric. "Donna, help me find my purse. Now!" She then grabbed Donna and pulled her and the candle out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What's that about?" Hyde asked as he looked at me and I raised an eyebrow at him uncrudeliously.

"How should I know? I understand Jackie's thoughts less than you do, Hyde." I replied easily, shrugging and taking a sip of my soda. Bah, I wish I could have a beer...

It wasn't long 'till Jackie and Donna came back and we decided to go ahead and open my presents 'cause we all knew Dad wanted to get out of here. From Jackie, I got cosmetics. No big surprise there. When I asked, she just raised an eyebrow and smiled innocently at me. Bah, bitch... I got new paints and other art supplies from Mom and Dad, like I had asked. Surprise, surprise. Got a tee-shirt from Hyde.

"Kiss me, I'm Irish?" I questioned him as I read what the green shirt in my hands read. I could tell the shirt was old, like all the others he had given me, so I knew it was one of his old ones.

Hyde smiled, leaned over, and kissed my cheek lightly. "Sure thing, birthday girl. Happy birthday, man." He shouldered me and I smiled softly. That was how it went with me and Hyde. He got me a tee-shirt, kissed me on the cheek, said happy birthday, and that was it. Nothing special, but it was normal.

Anyways, I got some new perfume from Donna, some candy from Fez, a new record from Kelso, and some coconut and lime scented body wash from Bob and Midge. It was Eric's turn to give me his gift.

"Alright, dude, cough it up." I said impatiently and he smiled lightly as he handed over a small box. I smiled, already guessing what it was. I ripped away the red and blue wrapping paper before I opened the box and instantly grinned. It was a little Impala charm for my bracelet. "Thanks, Eric." I grinned as I hugged him and he chuckled, nodding.

"Yup, thought you'd like that."

"Haha, why wouldn't I?" I asked rehtorically as I clipped the new charm to my bracelet. And with that, the presents were finished. After a few minutes of mindless chatter, Dad stood.

"Okay, it's time we disappeared." He announced, obviously meaning the parents.

"What, honey? Honey, the party just started." Mom said as she made herself comfortable, but Dad just pulled her up anyways.

"I know, that's why we're going over to Bob's." Dad argued softly.

"Well, I wanted to give Eric and Emily a party." Mom replied easily but Dad simply smiled.

"And you did." He began pulling her towards the front door. "You make a mess, you're all grounded." Dad told us all as Midge stepped out the door and he laughed.

"You darn kids." Bob grinned before he followed after his wife.

"Well, you know, what if they run out of ketchup or something?" Mom pointed out and I giggled lightly as he pulled her out more.

"Let's go."

She grabbed onto the door frame in a desperate attempt to stay. "Well, we have more buns and sweet pickles if you don't like the dill!" And with that, Dad finally managed to pull her out the door, closing the door in the process.

Laurie stood as soon as they were gone. "Okay, I'd like to stay, but I'm leaving.

"Hey, buy us some beers, we'll pay double." Eric offered as he also stood.

"Do you really think that beer will make your little party better?" She asked us in a semi-baby voice, annoying me once again.

"Yes." All the guys and I told her at once.

"I admit it would give you young people a sense of maturity, but it would be a false sense of maturity and that would be wrong." She babied us one more time before she turned to leave.

"So, you're not going to do it?" Eric called after her.

"'Course not." She replied, looking over at him. "Now I'm off to join my legal friends at a party with a keg." She bragged with a wave. "Bye." She went to the door, but Kelso ran around the couch, almost knocking over the lamp in the process but I was quick to save it. I looked up to see that he had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and was trying to act sexy once again.

"So, Laurie, where's the party? You know, maybe we'll cruise by later." He offered with the deep voice and Laurie just smiled sweetly up at him.

"In your dreams, you idiot." With that, she left and let the door slam shut behind her.

"Okay, you guys had to see that!" Kelso exclaimed in excitement as he turned to face us and I choked on a laugh.

"See you get turned down by our slutty sister? Yup." I smiled sweetly before around and sunk down in my seat once more. Jackie and Donna had disappeared into the kitchen again, so I stood and went to see what they were doing. "Hey, what's up?" I asked curiously when I found them just standing by the stove, Donna's gift for Eric just sitting on the stove top.

"We're trying to figure out how I'm supposed to give Eric his gift." Donna told me with an eye roll and I hummed, nodding my head in understanding.

"Wait on the porch and Em and I'll get Eric." Jackie proposed.

"It's dark out there." Donna pointed out.

"And you're giving him a candle! Yeah!" Jackie said it as if it was obvious, so I rolled my eyes and grabbed a packet of matches from the drawer by the stove.

"Here, matches for him to light it." I handed them over to her.

"He might not want to light it." Donna replied, but took them anyways.

"Don't say that! Don't even think it! Now, when he opens it, he'll say 'Cool' or something and then you give him a look. Like this." She then demonstrated by tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes with a pout. Donna and I just stared at her without any words to reply with.

I sighed and nodded, grabbing onto Jackie's arm. "C'mon, Lovey-Dovey. Let's go get Eric." I said as I tugged her along before letting her go just as I pushed the door to the living room open.

"Oh, Eric." Jackie called as I walked into the room and took up a seat in Dad's recliner. "Donna's on the porch." This made all the guys turn to look at Eric.

"He's gettin' the big gift!" Kelso exclaimed, making me furrow my brows and tilt my head to the side in confusion. Eric left and Hyde and I went into the kitchen to spy.

"So, what did Kelso mean back there?" I asked him curiously as I grabbed two Dr. Peppers from the fridge and joined him at the island.

"Oh, just something stupid we started talking about when you went with Donna and Jackie. He was claiming that Forman was gonna get 'the big gift' from Donna." He rolled his eyes and I grinned, nodding.

"That does sound like Kelso." I agreed and he cracked a smirk. He smiled at me then and I bit my bottom lip as I looked down, playing with the wrapper on my bottle. "You know, I had a weird dream last night." I announced and he raised an eyebrow, hinting for me to continue. "You were in it. You, uh...snuck into my bedroom and woke me up. When I asked why you were there, you said you wanted to be the first to say 'Happy Birthday'. You didn't give me a shirt, though, which is surprising." I remarked and he rolled his eyes.

"What did I give you then?" He asked quietly as we both leaned against the island, our shoulders touching together and our faces closer than they usually were. My lips parted slightly with that realization and I watched as his eyes glanced between my own and my lips. He had taken off his glasses sometime during my explination of my dream. I stared into his deep blue eyes as he slowly leaned toward me.

Suddenly, Mom and Dad got home and Mom was definitely drunk.

"Aww!" She cooed when she caught sight of me and Hyde sitting together at the island, causing me to quickly lean back and away from him, blushing beat red at being caught almost kissing my best friend. Hyde remained quiet and in his place while I raised my eyebrows at where she stood behind us with Dad off the side. "Look at you two! You look just so adorable together sitting alone in the kitchen!" She gushed as she wrapped an arm around our waists. "I wish we had candles in here, too." She stated, refurring to the fact that Eric and Donna had a candle just outside the door. My eyes widened and I slightly blushed.

"Uh, Mom..." I would've continued, but Dad quickly wrapped and arm around Mom's shoulders and began leading her to the door that would leave to the living room.

"Let's keep moving. Nothing going on in here either." He smiled at me over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled back and he nodded.

"Ooh, we have candles in the bedroom, don't we?" Mom asked, making both my parents laugh and me and Hyde cringe a little bit away from each other. I cleared my throat awkwardly and Hyde avoided eye contact.

"I'm, uh...gonna go get the others." I said quietly as I spun around and hopped off the bar stool, heading toward the living room and feeling Hyde's eyes follow after me. I ducked my head into the living room and whistled to get Fez, Jackie, and Kelso's attention. "Hey, come spy on Eric and Donna with us. I think he's gonna kiss her soon." I really just wanted them to come and break the awkward silence between me and Hyde, but they didn't need to know that. It worked, though, because Jackie and Kelso jumped at the opportunity to spy on our friends and Fez was quick to follow.

Soon enough, we were all knelt down behind the island, attempting to hide, but still able to see Eric and Donna. They were sitting down in the lawn chairs with the candle lit.

"This is it, he's going for it." Jackie announced, but I furrowed my brows as I noticed that my redheaded friend and my brother had barely moved an inch. I was also certain that Eric could see us with how he was sitting.

"Uh-uh, it's his birthday, she should make the first move." Kelso stated and I rolled my eyes.

"She did last time." Jackie replied.

"What?" Hyde and Fez exclaimed in shock while I was between them.

"Shut up and watch." I scolded lightly and they easily obeyed.

"C'mon, Forman, go for it!" Hyde cheered him on.

Eric looked up. "The door is open, we can hear you." He announced and Jackie shushed us. "We can see you!" He added and we all ducked behind the counter, me with a smile on my face. This was all so ridiculous.

"Is he kissing her?" Fez asked stupidly.

"None of us can see them, Fez." Hyde pointed out.

"Eric, are you kissing her?" He called out to them and I laughed at the sound of the sliding glass door being shut. On the outside, I was acting completely normal, but on the inside I was freaking out about mine and Hyde's almost kiss. What the hell was that? A better question would be, what the hell is going to happen to our friendship now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So whatchu think, huh? I wasn't too sure on putting the part with Hyde and Emily almost kissing, but I wanted to take a risk. I'm known for taking risks in my stories and I usually get good responses, so I hope I do for this one as well ^.^ Anyways, I would love some feedback, so please review! I'm trully sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm back now! It's summer time so I might be able to get a few more chapters out soon. Don't expect them too soon, though because I'm probably gonna be busy this summer, despite being out of school.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Streaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show. If I did, Hyde would've ended up with someone I actually like for a change. Anyways, I decided to put another chapter since I got such good reviews from the last chapter. Plus, I also had such momentum! I did say I'd get my chapters out faster ^.^ I'd like to give special thanks to Moonlight Calls, KMN91, and cravingsmiles for the reviews on my last chapter. Thank you sooo much for the appeasal on my almost kiss in the last episode! I wasn't too sure on that, so thank you very much! Also, I've decided to give Em a bit more backbone in the end of this chapter with Hyde. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Episode 3 "Streaking"<p>

I grinned in amusement as I leaned over the back of the couch, watching as Kelso taught Hyde and Fez how to do this door trick with their arms. Jackie was sitting on the washing machine waiting for Eric to come back with drinks and Donna was beside me reading a magazine quietly.

"Push! Push! Come, you gotta push it!" Kelso ordered as he timed them.

"How much longer?" Hyde asked as he struggled against pushing the door frame he stood in.

"Ten seconds. You gotta push harder, it's not gonna work." Kelso complained, not satisfied with their progress.

"This is so stupid." Hyde complained.

"It's not stupid, you're gonna love it." Kelso grinned.

"I'm not-not gonna love it." Hyde retorted easily.

"Okay, that's time. Step away from the door." Kelso said as he waved them out of the doorways. They both stepped forward together and their arms lift without their doing, making them 'ooh' in surprise with grins.

"Kelso, you're a genious!" Fez praised him.

"Yeah, well, it's magic." Kelso shrugged as he came and sat in the chair beside the couch while Eric came down the stairs.

"Oh, my God, finally. I am so dehydrated." Jackie complained as she hopped down from the washing machine and walked over to Eric.

"Oh, here, Piggly-Wiggly Diet Cream Soda." Eric said pleasantly as he handed it over to the cheerleader, who looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I told you my top three choices were Tab, Fresca, or Diet Rite." She stated as she held up the can of soda with raised eyebrows.

"Again, you get Piggly-Wiggly Diet Cream Soda." My brother told her smartly and I smirked at the scowl she sent him.

"Then I'll just have water."

"You know, there's a hose in the back yard." Donna told her with a straight face.

"I've noticed the pop selection has really went down hill since your dad got laid off." Kelso said as he looked at me and Eric while he played with a deck of cards.

"He's not laid off, he's just part time." Eric frowned and I kicked Kelso in the shin.

"So shut up!" I scowled at him and he yelped as Mom came thumping down the stairs.

"Kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, kids." Whatever it was, she was definitely excited about something. "The President is coming!"

"What president?" Eric asked curiously.

"The President of these United States: Gerald R. Ford. The 36th...8th...40th...I don't know, he's the President!" Mom said excitedly before she rushed back to the storage room.

"Why would Gerald R. Ford wanna come here of all places?" I asked aloud as I started to play with some string boredly.

"Because we are a whistle stop along his Wisconsin-campaign trail. My dad organized it!" Jackie boasted with a grin, making me frown. She's always bragging about stuff that no one really cares about. Gets annoying sometimes.

Mom had been on her way back upstairs with two handfulls of mini American flags when she slowly turned around to face Jackie. "Dear, the next time you know a president is coming to town, please give me a little more notice. I need to vacuume. Eric, Emily, you tidy up this basement. A pie, I gotta make a pie!" And with that, she took off back up the stairs.

"Wow, the President is coming..." Eric mused.

"You know what we should do?" Kelso asked seriously, making us all look at him curiously. "That door thing again!" I smiled in amusement as all the guys jumped up and ran for the doors.

* * *

><p>That night, Eric, Dad, Mom, and I were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.<p>

"So, how's the car?" Dad asked as Eric sat down beside me.

"Real good." Eric nodded.

"By real good you mean you've rotated those tired like I asked you to?" Dad questioned as I took a sip of my ice tea.

"Dad, don't they rotate every time I drive?" Eric asked smartly making me roll my eyes at him.

"You being a smartmouth?" Dad asked in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Eric caved. I was seriously starting to wonder if he'll ever stand up to our father.

"Tuna caserole again?" Dad asked as Mom placed the bowl with our food in it in the middle of the table.

"Well, okay, how about we don't pay the car insurance and we'll all have steak." Mom replied sarcastically and it was silent for a moment before she started to laugh and Dad got his serving first. "Well, just imagine. President Ford is coming here. Ah, Red, we need to get rid of the oilstains in the driveway."

"It's not like he's coming to our house and if he did, I'd kick him in the keister." He replied while Mom got her food.

"Oh stop it. How can you say that? You voted for Gerald Ford."

"Kitty... No one voted for Gerald Ford." Dad stated and I knew it was pretty sure. Nobody I knew did anyway. At least I don't think so. I'm not so sure on where Bob and Midge stand in that area...

"But he is still our President." Mom said as she looked at me and Eric, while my brother got his food.

"Oh, the kids are old enough to hear that kind of talk. Eric, Emily, say that your job was sent to a plant in Guatela-who-the-hell-cares. Now, are you gonna vote for the guy that let that happen?" Dad asked us seriously as I got my own food.

"Red, President Ford didn't take your job. He took Nixon's." Mom told him and I smiled lightly in amusement.

"Kids, we're waiting." Dad said as he looked between us.

"Well, I'm not really into politics so I can't answer that one for ya', Dad." I shook my head and Dad gave me a shrug before he turned his attention to Eric and I hid a satisfied smirk behind a spoonful of tuna caserole. I knew what Eric's answer was gonna be and it was not gonna amuse Dad.

"Ah, well... I believe that everyones political opinion is valid and worth hearing."

"Well, that's perfect, Eric. Use that line when you run for Miss America." Dad told him in slight annoyance.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, we had an assembly. Donna, Eric, Kelso, Fez, Hyde, and I were leaning against the back wall. I had no idea where Jackie had taken off to. I was standing in between Hyde and Donna. Eric was on the other side of Hyde, Kelso on his other side, and then Fez, who was closest to the door. I was wearing a simple black and white baseball shirt that said Forman on the back from my softball days (which still remarkably fit me since I've grown boobs since then), a pair of jeans, and my Converse. My hair was thrown up into a ponytail at the back of my head with my bangs left down on my forehead.<p>

"Settle down and we'll start the assembly. Now, concerning the can goods drive: motoroil is not a food." The principal announced and we all booed. "I'm sorry, it's not and all your booing isn't gonna make it one. Now, as you all know, President Ford will be visiting our fair city. And I know there're some of you ne'er do wells out there that might be planning some sort of quote unquote social statement type protest." He seemed to be looking directly at Hyde when he said that.

"I can't believe this. Who cares if Ford is coming?" Hyde asked in annoyance from beside me and I didn't bother to answer. Things had gotten pretty awkward between us since my birthday and we almost kissed.

"Well, it's better then when the Oscar Mayer Wienermobile drove through." Eric pointed out.

"They didn't even stop. They just slowed down and threw a bunch of hot dog whistles at us." Donna replied and Hyde grinned.

"Two girls in a phallic RV, driving around handing out things you blow." He sighed with that same happy grin on his face and I looked up at him in amusement with Donna. "What a great country!"

"So let me tell you something, Mr. or Mrs. Punk." The principal gained our attention once more. "Protesting accomplishes nothing." A lightbulb turned on over Hyde's head. "Oh, sure, you might see a chance to prove your manhood or show you're cool." A lightbulb turned on over Eric's head. "But this is our President. Our President, darn it! So no shenanigans, you hear me?" Another lightbulb turned on over Kelso's head and he grinned stupidly. "If that's your kind of attitude, you might just as well go home right now." Then an EXIT-sign turned on over Fez's head. He grinned and left without looking back, making me smile and shake my head.

* * *

><p>Later that day after school, Kelso, Fez, Eric, Hyde, Donna, and I were sitting in the basement. The guys were deciding on what they should do to sabotage the President's visit while Donna and I were just there for kicks.<p>

"Look, guys, we gotta do something that says we will not pay homage to a corrupt electorial system." Hyde stated as he paced, playing with an old baseball mitt.

"I know! A bloody coup!" Fez exclaimed, causing me to look at him with a confused frown. Huh?

"That's good, but we're looking for something great. Something that would make our founding fathers proud, man, you know?" Hyde asked rehtorically and it was quiet for a moment as the guys thought before Kelso shot up.

"Let's streak!" He suggested.

Hyde grinned and my eyes widened slightly. "Bingo!" Oh, shit...

"I've always wanted to do that; just run buck naked through a sea of people. Be free and shake it around! Alright, who's in?" Kelso asked.

"Will people be chasing us with torches and pointy sticks?" Fez asked innocently making choke on my laughter.

"No..." Kelso replied with furrowed, confused brows.

"Then I am in!" The foreigner stated with a smile.

"Great!" Kelso exclaimed. "Eric, are you in?"

"Oh, streaking..." Eric pondered on it and I smirked in amusement as I got up to go get a popsicle.

"He won't do it. He's too much of a wuss." I stated and could practically feel my brother's scowl on my back.

"I'm...Don't get me wrong, I'm completely pro-nudity, but I think my dad might kill me and I'm anti-being-killed." Eric stated.

"Hey, if there wasn't some huge downside to doing something this stupid, it wouldn't be worth doing, you know." Hyde said convincingly.

Donna looked up from her magazine. "Good point." She nodded.

"Oh, oh, and I could write some really great slogan like 'I hate the fuzz' on my ass!" Hyde proclaimed and I grinned at the thought of that.

"If you hate the fuzz on your ass, why don't you just shave it off?" Fez asked, again innocently. He's still new at American slang.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, I was dressed in a long sleeve black off the shoulder shirt with a pair of form fitting jeans and my Converse. I had my hair up once more and I was chewing on a piece of bubblegum while sitting beside Eric at the lunch table. Donna was sitting on his other side and Fez came to sit beside her with a big tray full of food.<p>

"All this food for 47 cents. It is unbelievable!" Fez grinned and before I could worn him, he took a bite of the food and a disgusted face was pasted on. "Oh, I see..." He said slowly as he put his fork back down.

Hyde sat down beside me then and Kelso sat on his other side. "So, Forman, the rally is tonight, man. What's your decision?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, are you gonna streak or not?" Kelso added and we all turned to look at my skinny brother curiously.

"Don't pressure him." Donna scolded.

"No, I've been doing some thinking...and I'm in." Eric informed us and I smiled, elbowing him playfully as Kelso celebrated quietly.

"Alright." Hyde nodded, happy about Eric's answer.

"Well, you're gonna look like a bunch of idiots." Donna commented and I smirked.

"Not to mention they'll be naked, so naked idiots."

"Thanks, Em." Eric said sarcastically. "Look, we must keep this quiet. It can't go beyond this table. If my father finds out what we've planned, he will nail me to the wall." He said dramatically as he spread his arms out over the table, palms up and we all leaned towards him. Jackie then came over in confusion.

"Why are you all sitting on on side of the table, huh?" She asked, holding her hands up in front of her.

* * *

><p>Later, we were all standing in the driveway. The guys were all wearing trenchcoats while Donna and I were in our clothes that we wore to school. Jackie caught a ride to the rally with her dad. I didn't really want to go to the rally, but I was going to go to see if the guys would chicken out or actually go threw with it.<p>

"Okay, when the President starts his speech here," Hyde said as he pointed at someplace on the copy of the speech that Fez was holding, "I'll blow my Oscar Mayer whistle and we go!"

"Hey, did you write 'I hate the fuzz' on your butt?" Eric asked the curly haired teen curiously.

"Yeah." He nodded as he pulled a tube of black lipstick from his trenchcoat pocket. "Em, here's your lipstick back." He tried handing it over to me and I scowled lightly at it.

"Um, you can keep it." I told him softly and he shrugged before he placed it back in his pocket.

"You got the masks?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Hyde nodded as he clapped his hands together. "I got three Snoopies and one Nixon."

"Not it!" Kelso, Hyde, and Fez quickly said together before Eric even knew what was going on.

"Damn! Fez, how'd you know how to do that?" Eric asked in shock.

"My country invented 'not it'." The foreigner claimed.

"So can we go already? I'm itching to let loose the hound here." Kelso claimed and Hyde nodded in what I assumed was understanding. They all then put their fists together. I don't know what they were gonna do because Mom walked toward us then from inside the house.

"Oh, well, now, look at you guys. What is it with you young people and Columbo?" Mom asked with a smile.

"Bye." Eric said quickly before the guys quickly walked away.

"Bye." Mom called after them and I smiled, waving, as I walked after the guys to catch a ride with them. Sure, it'd be a bit awkward 'cause they're all naked under their trenchcoats, but I was already having awkward moments with Hyde, so why should I care? I had to admit, part of the reason why I didn't completely smash this idea when Kelso came up with it is because I kinda wouldn't mind seeing Hyde naked... Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm a teenager with a crush on my best friend! I have needs, too, you know!

* * *

><p>When we got to the rally, I left the guys and went to go find myself a seat in the back, away from everyone else. When I settled down, I looked around boredly, surveying my surroundings. I had to laugh when I saw Donna had given in and was now wearing the stars and stripes jumpsuit her dad wanted her to wear and was displayed in front of everyone at the front. She looked like she wanted someone to shoot her in the head. I was chuckling silently to myself until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.<p>

"Hmm?" I hummed curiously as I turned to face a handsome boy sitting next to me. I slowly smiled at the Asian beside me.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Park." He introduced himself and I smiled, nodding.

"Emily Forman." I replied and he nodded.

"I'm new in town, so, yeah." He told me semi-awkwardly and I chuckled, nodding.

"I kinda figured 'cause of how you introduced yourself. In Point Place, everyone knows everyone." I stated.

"Yeah, I, uh, just moved here today. My mom wanted me to get out of the house so I decided to come see our magnificent president." His voice turned sarcastic by the end and I grinned.

"Yeah, the only reason I'm here is to see my brother and our friends make complete idiots of themselves." He raised an eyebrow curiously at that one, so I elaborated. "You'll see if they go through with it." I assured him and he nodded.

We continued to talk and it wasn't long before the guys came and took a seat beside me. I turned to look at Hyde curiously as he seemed to eye Cameron for a moment before he looked at me.

"What's wrong? You guys gonna do it?" I asked him quietly and he shook his head no.

"Yeah, we decided that we don't wanna get our nads bit off by killer attack dogs or tackled by Secret Service." He informed me and a slow grin appeared on my face.

"In other words, you chickened out." I summed it up and he scowled at me but before he could reply, Jackie's dad called attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States of America: Gerald R. Ford!" The crowd cheered as the President made his way to the podium, falling over several times on his way there. That's...really gonna hurt later...

* * *

><p>"Now it's time for our Q and A portion of our program. First up, I'd like to intrduce Red Forman. Red is a father of three wonderful children and how he's managed to keep them clothed and fed when being cut back to half time at the plant is beyond me. But he doesn't blame the President for his misfortune. No, Sir, he only blames himself. I give you, Red Forman!" Mr. Burkhart called my dad up and I couldn't help but to laugh quietly to myself because anyone that knew my dad knew that he definitely blamed Ford for his money problems.<p>

"Um...Mr. President..." Dad struggled and I frowned worriedly.

"Is that your dad?" Cameron asked me quietly and I nodded but remained silent.

Kelso leaned over towards me when my dad continued to struggle nervously. "Your dad is bombing!" He exclaimed quietly and I scowled, socking him in the shoulder to shut him up.

Before any of us knew what happened, Eric ran into the room buck naked, making my eyes go wide in shock with my mouth gaping open. He was wearing his Nixon mask and that was how I knew it was him. He threw his fists up into the air.

"WEE-WEE! PEE-PEE! WEE-WEE! PEE-PEE!" He then screamed before he ran out the other door, secret service agents right behind him. A moment of silence before Dad spoke up again.

"Hey, Gerry, here's my question. How the hell could you pardon Nixon?" The audience cheered and I was still shocked.

"Em? Em, are you okay?" Hyde asked me with a slight chuckle and I slowly blinked my still wide eyes and closed my mouth.

"M-my eyes..." I mumbled, making Hyde laugh more at my expense.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Eric did it..." I said as Hyde and I sat together, alone in the basement. He was back in his clothing and I was still a bit shocked at seeing my brother naked. "That's a part of Eric I never wanted to see."<p>

"You and me both, man." Hyde replied as he leaned back in his seat, relaxing. A slow grin spread across my lips as I looked over at him and he slowly looked at me with a blank expression. "What?"

"Why didn't you do it?" I asked curiously. "I mean, other than Kelso, you were the one most excited about it." It was true. He really wanted to show the world he didn't care about the President.

"I told you. I didn't want my nads bit off." He responded easily and I smirked shaking my head.

"Whatever you say, man. I'm goin' to bed." I stated as I headed for the stairs and he cleared his throat as he stood to leave. "Oh, and Hyde?" I called over my shoulder on the landing up the stairs and he turned to look at me. I gave him a naughty little smile. "It's too bad you didn't do it." I told him quietly and relished in the slightly shocked look on his face as I turned and went up the stairs. I don't know where the hell that spark of confidence came from, but I'm kinda happy I did it. It showed Hyde that I'm not one of the guys and I do have hormones, as well as the fact that I'm a girl and not a guy. Maybe I gave him something to think about? I'm not so sure but I hope I was able to teach him something for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What'cha think? ^.^ I loved writing this one because this is one of my favorite episodes! Also, What'd you guys think of Cameron Park? He will definitely have a part in what happens between Hyde and Em from here on out. Oh, I forgot to ask this last chapter, but what'd you guys think of the relationship between Em and Laurie? I like Laurie because she's such a bitch, so I'm writing as if I was her sister. These would be the things I would say to her. Also, please read my other That 70's Show story. It's called That 90's Show, so I bet you can guess what it's about. I want to know what you guys think of that one, too. Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**Hey, guys! I know what you're thinking... "GRAB THE PITCHFORKS! SHE HASN'T POSTED IN OVER SIX MONTHS AND NOW SHE'S NOT GONNA POST THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR A WHILE!"... Well, maybe not exactly that, but something like it anyways.**

**Don't hate me, I'm not gonna put this story on hiatus. Over the past couple of months, I've grown as a writer and I've been growing through all the stories I have on here and it made me realize that I can't stand the way I've written most of them. SO! I've decided to rewrite The Stoner and the Artist and put a little more depth in it. Don't worry, it'll still follow the story line of That 70s Show, BUT! It will have more to do with Emily's side of the story... And also, I've recently realized there's already an Emily in that 70s Show, so I'll most likely be changing her name, but not by much. (might end up being Emma :)) And those of you who are also following my That 90s Show story, no, Emily (Emma?) is not Danny's mom. If you notice, Em has blue eyes and Danny got his GREEN eyes from his mom.**

**Thanks to everyone who still plans on continuing to read this story after I start rewriting it :3 I hope I can get the new and improved first chapter out by this weekend, but I have a ACT test Saturday morning, so if I don't get it out before then, I'll try to have it out either Sunday or next week.**


End file.
